


Why me?

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bullying, Drama & Romance, Fluffy Ending, Looks don't matter, M/M, Mean Girls, Popularity, Protective Boyfriend, Self Confidence Issues, Sora's a dork, True Love, loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku was getting pissed off when people would always talk crap about his boyfriend, Sora. Just because he was a loser or a dork, but when Riku see's Sora close to crying that's when hell breaks loose! He didn't care how Sora looked like because he deeply loved him and that's all that matters. Sora/Riku! Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is different from my writing style cause a beta corrected it, but its okay! If you notice from my other stories this one would be the most different one of all. But its all good! Anyways, how you enjoy the story! Leave a lovely comment or kudos!

Looking at the clock on the wall, Riku watched as the small black hands ticked idly by, frustrating the silver haired teenager who was more than eager for his class to end. Riku sighed in relief as the school's bell sounded, alerting both students and teachers that the school day was now over. Clambering out of his hard and uncomfortable wooden seat, Riku grabbed his bag hastily as he raced out of the classroom's door, throwing a hurried farewell to both his teacher and classmates over his shoulder.

Thank God, it's finally the weekend, Riku thought, a smile unknowingly crossing his usually steeled face. His thoughts preoccupied by what the weekend promised, the silver haired teen unknowingly walked into a pair of girls that had stopped in front of him. "Ow, Kairi. Why the hell did you stop?!" Riku questioned angrily as he rubbed his chest from where the girls had knocked into him. The girl known as Kairi, turned around to smirk at the taller boy, her short red hair pinned back from her face with a paopu shaped clip. "Jeez, Riku. You've got great timing, Namine and I were just thinking of asking you if you wanted to hang out today." The redhead suggested, her voice taking a flirty tone as she gestured towards herself and the silent blonde girl next to her who nodded in response as the well manicured hand of her friend indicated to her. Riku could feel his face hardening into a glare at the invitation but decided to be polite anyways. "No thanks, I've got plans." Riku declined, stepping back from the pair of girls, trying to scout for a way around the two. "We scored free tickets from Wakka for the cinema." Namine mentioned, waving three tickets in front of the taller boy as she tried to tempt him.

"No, I'm taking Sora to the movies tonight." Riku said, a little more than just firmly, wishing the girls would take the hint that he wasn't interested and would hopefully back off at the mention of his boyfriend. Kairi stiffened as Riku brought up the brunette boy and allowed a pained smile to grace her heavily lip glossed mouth. "Sure, another time then." She murmured, her voice tight with both jealousy and hatred for the brunette boy. Riku sighed with relief as the two girls stalked away and he was left to his own devices once more. "I don't even know why he's dating a loser like that anyways." Kairi murmured as they walked away, complaining to her blonde friend who nodded. "What a waste." Namine agreed, pursing her lips in a huff.

Riku ground his teeth as he fought to keep his mouth shut, he had heard their snide remarks about Sora but he knew it would only make things worse for his already bullied boyfriend if he said anything to the two catty girls. His blood boiled as he tried to suppress the urge to slap both of the girls, indulging himself in the thought of his palm connecting to their cheeks and smacking their loose lips off their faces. The silver haired teen knew they had been hitting on him, even going as far as to use their connections to persuade him but he wasn't easily bought with material items or privileges even if people liked to think so, especially when they so easily trash talked his loveable brunette. He could just imagine Sora's face had he heard the nasty things the girls were saying about him, his beautiful cornflower blue eyes scrunching up as he tried to fight the onslaught of tears, the quiet but noticeable wince as the tears slip down his tanned cheeks, his lower lip quivering as he held back heart wrenching sobs that only came out as shuddering puffs of air. Infuriated by the thought of the other boy being upset, Riku shook his head to clear away the negativity and caught a glimpse of gravity defying brown spikes.

"Riku!" Sora called cheerily, unaware he had interrupted his silver haired boyfriend's inner turmoil as he bounded over towards him, smiling happily,. The silver haired teen smiled warmly as the energetic teenager made his way over to him, bumping the back of his hand against the taller teen's own. "Sora. I was just coming to get you." Riku murmured as he grasped the brunette's small hand in his own slightly bigger one, running his thumb tenderly over the sensitive skin. "I figured I would come get you today." Sora explained, his grin still as bright as ever, unintentionally showing his braces. "Ugh, quit smiling loser. The sun's glinting off your braces and getting in my eyes." A guy with blonde hair spat, his lips twisted into a grimace as he hid his eyes behind a tanned hand. Sora visibly wilted at the sound of the harsh voice of the tanned teenager, causing Riku to see red. Storming over to the blonde teenager, the silver haired boy slammed him into the lockers, glaring at him the entire time. "The fuck, Tidus?! Don't say that kind of shit. Be glad I don't tell Yuna about this." Riku seethed, continuing to glare at the shorter boy. "Jesus, Riku. I don't know why you even bother with that kid." Tidus mumbled before scrambling away from the angry senior. "Riku, you didn't have to do that." Sora whispered, his voice hushed and quiet, as if not to bother anyone else. "They can't treat you like that, Sora. They'll never get to know how wonderful you are if you let them get away with that." Riku protested, unaware of the brunette's stiffened posture and quiet demeanour.

Riku will never understand, Sora thought, a sad smile creeping onto his face as he brushed off the incident. After all, it wasn't even that big of a deal, Tidus could have hit him or shoved him in the lockers like the other seniors, Sora could handle a little verbal teasing. Riku had no idea of what happened to him when the older boy wasn't around, and Sora didn't plan on alerting him of it. Riku was in the popular group, the "in" crowd, which wasn't a surprise considering his athletic build, feminine and yet eerily masculine looks and both his academic and physical education excellence. He was the epitome of perfection and he was dating a "loser" like Sora. The brunette sighed softly as the two made their way to Riku's sleek black convertible. Even the silver haired boy had money backing him, considering his father was Sephiroth, president of MAKO Industries. Riku was blessed in each and every way, never having to know any of Sora's troubles. The brunette had nearly every stereotypical high school issue known to teenagers; he had acne, black thick rimmed glasses, short lanky body, unkempt messy bed hair no matter how he tried to style it and to top it all off, he had plain silver braces that the sun indeed glinted off of. Everyone is right, I am a total loser, Sora thought, chewing his lower lip nervously.

"Sora? Are you getting in the car?" Riku asked from the driver seat of his convertible, peering out of the passenger window at his silent brunette boyfriend. Shaking his head, Sora bounded over to the car and opened the door, slipping into the vehicle. Heat snaking its way from his cheeks down to his neck, Sora apologised for day dreaming. "It's okay, Sora. How come you came to my classroom today?" Riku asked, as he pulled out of the school's parking lot, flicking his eyes from the rear view mirror to his awkward boyfriend's form. "I uh got sent out of class." Sora murmured, looking out of the window nonchalantly. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" The older boy asked, even though he already knew the answer; someone had picked on the younger brunette. "Well, some asshole threw something at me and when I was about to throw it back, the teacher caught me. So I got in trouble and she didn't even believe me that the other guy started it, so she sent me to the office." Sora explained, his voice seemingly carefree though Riku knew it had to affect the brunette, he was always being sent to the office and given warning slips for things he hadn't done. Sora was pretty pissed about being sent to the office though he didn't want Riku to know, so he busied himself by looking out the window as he explained the story to keep him from getting too emotional.

"Who was it? You know I'll teach him a lesson, Sora." Riku inquired, his voice dropping to an eerie and soothing tone. Shaking his head, Sora refused to tell his boyfriend. "Doesn't matter." Sora murmured, tearing his gaze from the window and turning to face the other boy with a soft smile. "Sora, don't protect those assholes. They don't need your kindness." Riku fumed, almost in disbelief that anyone would have the audacity to hit on HIS boyfriend. That bastard is glad that Sora won't give me his name, Riku thought bitterly as he pulled into the cinema parking lot, finding a car park almost instantly. Killing the engine, the silver haired teen looked over to the brunette who was eagerly unbuckling his seatbelt in order to get out of the car faster. Smiling, Riku unbuckled his own seatbelt before cracking open his door and sliding out of the car, slamming the door shut.

Riku watched as his lover peeled out of the car and shifted his clothes as they somehow got crumpled during the short drive over. "You sure you don't wanna tell me his name?" The older boy asked, knowing the answer already. Sora shook his head as he made his way around the car to stand in front of the older boy. "Doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm with you now." Sora whispered, his long arms wrapping around the silver haired boy's neck as he embraced the taller boy. Sighing in defeat, Riku hugged the shorter boy to his body in a tight embrace before pecking the brunette's forehead and pulling away. "Let's just enjoy the movie, 'Ku!" Sora said, his voice a little louder than intended. Nodding, the silver haired boy bit back a chuckle as the brunette took his hand in his own and led the elder boy into the cinemas excitedly. Finally, we can be alone, Riku thought, his body relaxing after the afternoon's events.

As the pair walked inside the cinema, Sora inhaled the rich mixed scent of candy, popcorn and paper deeply, sighing dreamily before telling Riku that he would go get the snacks. Riku only nodded as he made his way to the ticket booth, knowing that the brunette was picky about what type of sweets went with what movie. But once in the line, Riku noticed that he and Sora had seen just about every movie except for the latest comedy. The silver haired boy thanked every God and Goddess that ever existed that it wasn't a horror, as he knew Sora wouldn't come anywhere near the door of a theatre that was screening any horror or gore films, including zombie apocalypses. Shaking his head at the fond memory of Sora running out of a theatre that was showing a zombie film, Riku took the two tickets from the redheaded cashier and wandered over towards the candy bar to find Sora.

"Riku!" A soft voice called, causing him to stop and look for the person calling his name. Frowning, the silver haired boy realised that it wasn't Sora when they called his name a second time, their voice a little too girly to be his socially awkward boyfriend. "You really couldn't see us?" Kairi teased as she and Namine appeared before him, along with others from the group that he sat with, though the two girls both wore similar smirks. Cringing, Riku waved to be polite and tried to excuse himself from the group. "Hey, Riku!" Another voice called from the group, turning his attention back to the somewhat silent group. "What?" Riku asked, a little more than annoyed to be interrupted on his date with Sora by the same people who bullied him more than once. Why can't they just leave? Riku thought, frustrated as he glared at the group. "We just wanted to see if you changed your mind, you know, we do still have that extra ticket." Kairi said, suggesting the silver haired boy to hang out with them. At the mention of the free ticket, Namine whipped it out of her wallet and held it out in front of the taller boy's face to emphasis their point. "Yeah, ditch the loser." The blonde said, both her tone and voice apathetic. At this point, Riku was near seeing red, his eyebrow twitching with anger, he advanced on the group. Unknowingly clenching his hands into fists, the tickets crumpling slightly in his hands, Riku was about to release a can of whup ass on the group of girls when he was interrupted by Sora's voice.

"Come on, Riku! The movie is about to start!" Sora called, cheerfully ignoring the group of girls and walking over to his boyfriend. Unclenching his hands, Riku turned to see his brunette clutching a box full of mixed snacks, ice cream, popcorn, drinks and candy in his thin arms. "Have you got the tickets yet?" Sora asked, once again ignoring the other people that stood before the silver haired boy. "Yeah." Riku murmured, a small smile playing on his lips as he took in the sight of the small boy with the oversized box of snacks. But suddenly the peaceful moment was ruined when one of the girls scoffed at the pair of boys.

"Why is Riku even going out with you?" A brunette girl in a bright yellow dress asked nastily as she raked her vibrant green eyes over the brunette boy in disgust. "Yeah, you're a loser!" A girl with short cropped black hair and cobalt blue eyes shouted, a snarl twisting her lips as she too raked a disgusted look over Sora. "Girls, he's probably only going out with the loser because he pities him." Kairi said, silencing the other girls who only made noises of realisation. "Yeah, he'll probably dump the dork when someone better comes along." Namine said, joining in the group humiliation of the brunette boy. "You're too fucking ugly to be his boyfriend." The brunette girl spat as she brought her closed fist down onto the box of snacks, knocking the box onto the ground, splashing the drink onto Sora's shoes and somehow launching the popcorn into the mussed brown spikes.

It seemed though that even this was too much for the group of girls as they all stared at the brunette boy in silence, somehow understanding that their teasing had gone too far when Sora began to cry, his eyes watering with unshed tears and his chest heaving and hitching with suppressed sobs. Riku had gone off with the fairies before the girls had gotten verbally nasty and only the soft sniffling of Sora broke his glassy gaze. Blinking his eyes, Riku took in the spilt snacks over both Sora and the ground and the almost regretful expression on the brunette girl. With a small growl, the silver haired teenager stepped in front of his boyfriend, protectively and pushed the brunette girl to the ground. "If you ever speak to him like that again or touch him, I swear to God. I will beat the living shit out of all of you. I don't care if you're girls, you make him cry again and you won't live to see the next day." Riku snarled as he threatened the now cowering group of girls who winced at the sight of his deadly serious and positively evil glare. Afraid that he would make good on his promise now, the girls ran off, scared and crying. They had never seen the usually placid silver haired teen like that before.

"Riku." Sora sniffled as he rubbed the now falling tears off his cheeks, his usually bright and energetic personality dulled by the recent events. The silver haired teen turned around and smiled sadly at his lover, brushing a few pieces of popcorn out of his mussed spikes. "Do you want to go home? We can always watch the movie another time." Riku offered, the saddened smile still in place. Sora merely nodded in response, afraid he would break down in the cinema if he spoke. I just want to go home, Sora thought sadly as he looked around at the now messy floor.

Piling into the car, Sora buckled his seatbelt quietly and gazed out of the window once more, this time not bothering to answer any of his boyfriend's concerned questions. Riku got the hint after the brunette ignored his second question, that he wasn't in the mood to talk just yet and drove silently to Sora's house. Finally arriving at the brunette's house, Riku parked on the kerb just in front of the driveway in case his parents came home early and ordered the silent teenager into the house and to sit at the kitchen table. Sora nodded, still remaining silent as he marched into his house and sat at the table, wincing only when Riku flipped the switch for the overhead light. Making his way to stand behind the brunette, Riku sighed as he realised how much popcorn had actually flown into his boyfriend's hair and resigned himself to picking each piece out individually.

"Why me?" Sora asked, suddenly breaking the saddened and pensive silence with his question. Surprised by the question, Riku blinked a few times, allowing his quiet lover to continue though he remained silent once more. "Because you're sweet, loveable and gentle. I love you, since we were kids, Sora. I don't care how you look and you shouldn't either. So don't even think about what those bitches say." The silver haired teen answered, firmly stating his honest opinion on the matter.

Sora cringed as he remembered what the girls said about him, it was true, he was nowhere near Riku's calibre of person. His boyfriend had to be the most perfect god like being that ever roamed his high school and here he was dating a complete loser. Unlike Riku, Sora wasn't popular and he was by no means handsome. Sora didn't see the good in himself that Riku saw and sometimes even thought the other boy was lying to him. The brunette was surprised that someone like Riku could love someone like him, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel happy that the older boy didn't care how he looked. Sometimes it really felt that Riku saw what was on the inside of Sora, and that he was different from the others who judged him based on his looks but that didn't nothing to dissuade the niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach that urged him to let Riku go. "You deserve better." Sora murmured softly, his voice weighed down with insecurities and doubts.

Riku could feel his heart break as he heard his boyfriend whisper the last sentence, knowing he must have been devastated by the afternoon's events. "If I deserved better, Sora. I wouldn't have anyone. I don't want better, I only want you." Riku stated, a lump forming in his throat. Sora turned to look up at the taller boy, twisting his body around on the chair to blink glassy and shiny eyes at him. "B-But why? You could have a-anyone." Sora questioned, his breath hitching in his chest as he allowed the tears to freely spill from his eyes. Though he had never really cared about this subject before, the girls' words from earlier resonated through his mind, creating doubts that weren't there previously. Pausing his actions, Riku flung his arms around the brunette's neck and softly kissed the lonesome tears away from his lover's cheeks. "I love you, Sora. I'm not like everyone else. I love your smile, I love how it brightens up my day. You make me feel like I can do anything as long as you're by my side. You make my miserable life fun and wonderful." Riku confessed, pressing one last tender kiss to the brunette's damp cheek. Sora blushed as his boyfriend pressed that last kiss to his cheek, the confession warming him more than anything else had before. "I love you too, Riku." Sora murmured before he engaged the other boy in an emotional and yet chaste kiss, full of strength, support and love.


End file.
